1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method therefor, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a function that carries out direct printing according to print settings and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital cameras that record sensed images in digital data format and mobile devices that incorporate a digital camera (such as mobile phones and mobile information terminals) have come to be widely used. In the present specification, digital cameras and apparatuses equipped with a digital camera function are hereinafter referred to as mobile terminals. Conventionally, when printing an image sensed using a mobile terminal, typically the digital image data to be printed is read into a PC (computer) and printed using a printer which is available to the PC.
By contrast, an apparatus that supports direct printing that allows a user to print digital image more easily has also been proposed (for example, JP-3530847-B). In direct printing, digital image data is supplied directly from the mobile terminal or from a storage medium on which the digital image data is recorded to a color printer and the color printer prints the digital image data. In addition, standards relating to direct printing have been established. Thus, for example, the Camera & Imaging Products Association (CIPA) standard PictBridge (CIPA DC-001-2003) is one such typical standard relating to direct printing using mobile terminals and printers made by different manufacturers.
In card-direct printing, in which the storage medium is attached to the printer to supply the digital image data, print settings are set using the printer control panel. By contrast, with direct printing using the mobile terminal as in PictBridge, the print settings can be set at the mobile terminal side. Even in this case, however, depending on the print setting item, it is also possible to set the print settings using the printer control panel, without carrying out setting from the mobile terminal.
In a printer that supports this type of direct printing (hereinafter referred to as a photo-direct printer), the print settings remain in the last set state. As a result, particularly when the same photo-direct printer is used by multiple users, sometimes the settings are changed by another user and a preferred setting is not maintained, thus complicating setting.
In other words, when one user attempts to print digital image data, it is necessary for that user to confirm whether or not the print settings that a previous user used are desired print settings, and to reset the print settings if those print settings used by the previous user are not desired print settings.
For example, assume that two persons, A and B, share a single photo-direct printer. If the current printer print settings are the settings desired by A, then when B attempts to print using different print settings the print settings are changed to the print settings that B desires. If B does not restore the print settings to the previous print settings when B finishes printing, then when A next attempts to print it is necessary for A to once more change the print settings to the print settings that A desires.